


Знаки судьбы

by Jasherk, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, M/M, Photoset, Size Queen Bucky Barnes, steve rogers has a big dick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: "И вот уже странные тениЗаглядывают к нам в окно,Как будто бы здесь преступленьеВот-вот совершиться должно.Но полно, ведь будет иное,Рука не коснется рукиИ лишь ожиданием знояМы будем с тобою близки"(Пикник)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Знаки судьбы




End file.
